Dash and His Incredible Aunt
by UltimateDisneyInfinityFan
Summary: You've read about them in The Incredibles: Open Arms. Now, read about them in their own story! Dash and Mirage spend time together as aunt and nephew in UltimateDisneyInfinityFan's latest story! If you have any requests or ideas, please send them in a review! ENJOY! THANKS SO MUCH FOR 1000 VIEWS, EVERYBODY!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Hospital Visit.

Dash lied in a hospital bed, holding his head in pain. He had recently gotten heavily injured in a big battle against a tough gangster that had powerful weapons and had to be rushed to the hospital. His parents and sister stayed with him before they had to leave to catch up with the gangster responsible for this. He had been there for the past couple of hours and was frequently contacted by his family to check on him. Suddenly, Dash heard what sounded like rushing high heels. He smiled, recognizing the sound, as a woman with platinum hair in a purple business outfit rushed in and held the doorway while panting.

Once she caught her breath, she looked at Dash with tear-filled eyes.

"Hey, Aunt Mirage." Dash said before Mirage rushed over and gathered him in her arms in a tight hug.

"Dash." she sobbed as Dash tried to hug her back despite the pain in his arms.

"Hey, it's okay, Aunt Mirage. I'm all right." Dash said, trying to comfort her.

"I know. It's just that when your parents told me how badly hurt you were, I got scared and came rushing down here as fast as I could. I was really worried about you." Mirage said as she wiped her eyes with a hankie before she and Dash exchanged smiles.

"Well, you don't have to worry. I'll make a quick recovery. They don't call me Speed Demon for nothing." Dash said before he and Mirage laughed.

"Well, just thought I'd come look after you." Mirage said with a smile.

"All right. If my family comes back, tell them I said good night. Also, will you visit me first thing tomorrow morning?" Dash asked.

Mirage nodded, "Good night, Dash. I love you." she said before she kissed him on the forehead and walked to the door.

"Aunt Mirage." Dash said.

Mirage turned around, "Can me and you spend some more time together after I get out of the hospital?" Dash asked.

Mirage smiled, "I'd like that." she said before she walked out and closed the door, leaving Dash to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Dash's Greatest Challenge! (THANKS TO KAIJUBOY455 FOR THE REQUEST.)

Dash and Mirage exited a plane and took in the sights of their location.

"Hello, Tokyo!" Dash said, making Mirage smile.

"I'm glad you decided to come with me, Dash." Mirage said as they walked through the airport and grabbed their luggage.

"How could I resist a vacation with my favorite aunt to Tokyo, Japan?" Dash asked as they left the airport and boarded a taxi to their hotel. Once they arrived, they unpacked and got their vacation mode set up.

"So, what do we do first?" Dash asked.

Mirage pulled out a schedule she had written and said, "Well, first, I have us scheduled to take a tour of a Japanese government facility, then, I plan for us to go to an aquarium I've heard is world famous."

"Excuse me, Aunt Mirage, but what do they have at this government facility?" Dash asked.

"Lots of stuff. They have weapons, war simulations, and according to the brochure, they have a giant robot." Mirage answered before Dash tugged on her sleeve.

"I'm Ready!" Dash said before he ran to the door. Mirage smiled before she followed him.

After some time, they arrived at the government building, where a guide took them on a tour of a mechanical and chemical lab before they took them to a robotics lab.

"And here is where we design all of our giant mechs." a scientist said as she guided the group past giant rooms that housed huge robots and mechs with scientists working on it.

Suddenly, a certain robot caught Dash's eye. It was a giant steel one that looked a giant lizard.

"What's this one?" Dash asked as he looked at it through the glass.

"That is Mecha-Godzilla. We've built it to combat Godzilla each time he emerges from the sea. Thankfully, though, he hasn't for a few years." the scientist said.

"Cool." Dash said before there was a loud rumble.

"What was that?!" Mirage asked before everyone rushed outside and saw a volcano erupting. Dash looked closely before he pulled out binoculars and looked closer.

"What the?! Are those...WINGS?!" he asked as he saw two giant wings emerge from the volcano before what looked like a giant pterodactyl with two horns on its head emerged and let out a deafening roar.

"What is that?!" Mirage asked before someone shouted, "It's Rodan! Run for your lives!" and people started to run and scream in panic. Mirage quickly grabbed Dash and ran for it as Rodan flew into the air and flapped his wings at high speed, causing heavy winds and destruction. Buildings fell over, cars were flying, and much more. In a nearby shelter, everyone who wasn't swept away by the winds watched as Rodan wreaked havoc. While Mirage watched, Dash snuck away. Mirage looked down a little bit later before she noticed Dash wasn't where he was. She got worried and was about to call for him when someone said, "Hey, look, it's Speed Demon!"

Mirage looked outside and, to her horror, saw Dash in his Super suit facing Rodan, "Helen is going to kill me." she said to herself.

Meanwhile, down in the streets, Dash had found a few weapons dropped and started to shoot bullets and rockets at Rodan. Unfortunately, all that did was make the Kaiju angry as he fired his Uranium Beam, narrowly missing the boy. However, when Dash stumbled over a rock, Rodan took the opportunity to knock him back by flapping his wings at a high rate of speed, sending him flying into the side of a building. Mirage screamed when she saw it happen.

Dash fell onto the ground, heavily injured, and had a hard time getting back up. He glared at Rodan as he roared.

"Guess I have no choice." Dash said before he ran and went back to the robotics lab.

A few minutes later, everyone heard, "Mecha Protocol is in effect! Mecha-Godzilla is out!" as a large hatch opened and put came Mecha-Godzilla with Dash in the driver's seat. Rodan roared at the mechanized Kaiju as it flew at a fast rate of speed with it's claw raised at the last second, successfully striking Rodan and knocking him into the ocean, where Mecha-Godzilla landed before it fired its version of Godzilla's Atomic Breath, striking Rodan in his wings and chest, actually hurting him before it fired a large blast that engulfed the pterodactyl-like creature in a massive explosion. Cheers erupted from the spectators. But, the cheers quickly turned into gasps when the Kaiju rose back up. Its wings were charred in some spots and it had a burn mark on its chest, but it was still in the fight. He roared before he fired his Uranium Beam again, piercing Mecha-Godzilla through the chest, quickly draining its power. Dash messed with the controls frantically.

"Come on, come on! Oh no, it died! Piece of trash!" Dash said in anger before he noticed Rodan flying at him. He hit the robot full force, knocking it into the air with his wings before he blew it to pieces with the Uranium Beam. Mirage screamed when she saw the robot explode. She stared in shock before she fell to her knees with tears building in her eyes.

'Dash…my little nephew's gone…What do I tell the Parrs?!' Mirage thought as her tears fell. Others around began to mourn the young hero, when suddenly…

WHAM!

Something had hit Rodan in the burnt spot on one of his wings, causing him to fall a bit while roaring in pain. Mirage looked puzzled and gasped when she saw something moving across the water. She pulled out a pair of binoculars and cried tears of joy when she saw Dash. The young Super ran at an extremely fast speed, leapt up, and gave a strong punch to Rodan's other wing, making him fall farther and screech again. He did the same thing again with his chest, making him crane his neck in pain. Finally, Dash ran at super speed around the world about a hundred times, gaining speed each time until he finally leapt off the surface of the water. His fist was raised and he let out a yell so loud, it echoed as he collided with Rodan's neck, the force of his speed backing him up and slamming into Rodan, multiplying the force of his punch. Everyone then heard a sickening CRACK. Rodan's head shot up and his eyes went white completely. Dash landed back down and ran back to shore as he watched Rodan fall into the ocean, dead. He breathed a sigh of relief before he heard everyone else cheering for him. Mirage ran as fast as her feet would carry her over to the little Incredible and scooped him up in a tight hug.

"I knew you could do it! I'm so proud of you!" Mirage said as Dash hugged her back with a smile as people started chanting, "Speed Demon! Speed Demon! Speed Demon!"

Later, back at the hotel, Mirage had Dash patched up and he was talking to his mom on the phone.

"I'm so proud of you, my little hero! You beat a Kaiju all by yourself! Just wait till everyone else hears about this!" Helen said over the phone while Mirage went into the kitchen to check on something.

"I can't wait for that to happen!" Dash said.

"Night, honey. Enjoy your vacation with Mirage. Love you." Helen said.

"Love you, too, Mom. Good night." Dash said before he hung up.

At that point, Mirage came in with a steaming pile of chocolate chip cookies.

"Here you go, Dash. For beating Rodan and saving all of Japan and possibly the world, I've made a big batch of cookies just for you!" Mirage said before she handed them to him.

"Thanks, Aunt Mirage!" Dash said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Mirage's Gift.

Mirage walked into Dash's room, where he was playing a video game and knocked on the door. Dash looked at her.

"Hey, Dash, I was just wondering what you would like for your birthday." Mirage said.

"Well, I've already asked everyone else for a lot of things. I can't really think of anything else. Just get me something you think I would like." Dash said, leaving Mirage puzzled. She knew everything Dash liked, but knew everyone else had most likely gotten him it.

Back at her house, Mirage thought she would have to get an expensive but cool gift, but then, she remembered something Helen had told her some time ago about Dash when it came to gifts.

"Dash doesn't care about how much money a gift was, just how much thought was put into it." Flashback Helen said.

Mirage then smiled, finally knowing what to give Dash.

Saturday, everyone was gathered in the Parr backyard.

"Happy birthday, Dash!" everyone said as Dash blew out his candles.

After cake and ice cream, Dash decided to open his presents.

He opened his parents' one first, finding two Blu-Rays of Wreck-it Ralph and Ralph Breaks The Internet, which he loved because of the cool game characters, especially Vanellope.

Violet gave him an Incredibles-themed skateboard, which he loved.

Finally, after many more, he finally got to Mirage's. It was in a green envelope and it said on the front, "For my little nephew."

He opened it and found an Incredibles-themed card that said, "For An Awesome Nephew."

He opened the card and out fell $200. He smiled before he read what the card said.

"Dash, you are one of the greatest children I have ever met. From the day I first met you, you and your sister have stood by my side and never let me down. I believe it was God's Blessings that allowed me to meet you two. I will forever be grateful that I have such a loving and caring nephew in my life. I promise that I will love you forever and always be there for you, whenever you need me, my sweet nephew. Love with all my heart, Aunt Mirage."

Dash teared up as everyone else went, "Awwwww." before he went and gave Mirage a hug, as did Violet for what she said. Mirage smiled as she hugged them both back.

"I love you, children." Mirage said.

"We love you, too, Aunt Mirage." Dash and Violet said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-No Time.

Dash eagerly walked up and knocked on Mirage's door at her work office. She opened it and smiled.

"Hello, Dash. What a pleasant surprise!" Mirage said.

"Hey, Aunt Mirage, I was wondering if we could spend some time together after you get done here." Dash said.

Mirage gave him an apologetic frown, "Oh, Dash, I'm sorry. I have some paperwork to fill out tonight. Maybe tomorrow." she said.

Dash looked disappointed, but smiled and said, "Okay."

The next day, Mirage got home and got a phone call from Dash.

"Hey, Aunt Mirage, are you free to hang out today?" Dash asked.

Mirage's eyes widened a bit before she groaned and rubbed them, "Sorry, Dash. Boss is on my case about something. I'll see about tomorrow, okay?" she asked.

"But, you said we would today!" Dash protested.

"I know what I said, Dash, but I really have a lot to do. Please, just wait until tomorrow." Mirage said, tired.

"(Sigh) Okay." Dash said before he hung up.

The next day, Mirage was filling out her paperwork when her phone rang.

"Insuricare. Mirage speaking." she said.

"Hey, Aunt Mirage!" Dash said.

"Hello, Dash. Look, if you're calling about what I think you are, I still can't hang out with you today. I have a lot of things to do after work." Mirage said.

This time, she heard no reply, just what sounded like quiet crying. Mirage's heart sank. She couldn't stand having her little nephew sad like that.

"I understand." Dash said before he abruptly hung up.

The following day, Mirage waited for Dash to call her, but strangely, he didn't all day.

She sent him a text, "You haven't asked me all day. Is something wrong?"

Dash's reply was, "I don't think I should ask anymore. Your boss is giving you all this work and I'm just being a burden to you through it."

Mirage gasped, "You've never been a burden to me, Dash."

"Just focus on work. I won't bother you anymore." Dash replied.

Mirage looked sorrowful. He poor nephew just wanted to spend time with her, and it had been made so hard for him, he was afraid to ask. Mirage then looked at the paperwork her boss had given her and looked angry.

Later, Mirage walked into her boss' office. He turned to face her.

"Sit down, Mirage." Gilbert Huph said. Mirage sat down.

"I believe you have a problem to address to me." Huph said.

"What gave it away? This disgusted look on my face?" Mirage said, annoyed.

"You watch your mouth with me, Missy! If you're not careful, you might find yourself in trouble!" Huph said, not liking Mirage's smart mouth.

"Listen, Mr. Huph, if it's all right with you, I'd like to take some time off." Mirage requested nicely.

"Time off?! Why would you want that?" Huph asked.

"You see, my nephew wants me to spend some time with him, but I'm so cramped with paperwork that I don't have time to. I was wondering if you could give me some more time on the paperwork and everything else so I can go see him and my niece." Mirage asked.

"What do I care if your family wants to spend time with you? What you need to be spending time with is your job and helping our people!" Huph said.

Mirage was shocked. She had heard about his behavior before, but she didn't think it was this bad.

"How could you say that?! The little guy just wants to spend time with me, and you've made it so hard for him, he's afraid to ask!" Mirage said in a strict tone.

"Well, let's hope we don't cover catering for some snot-nosed, selfish, little brat!" Huph said.

That was the last straw, because the next thing the greedy boss knew, he had been punched in the nose before being slapped out of his chair and into the window, cracking it before a furious Mirage grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out into the hall, people staring as he started begging to be let go.

Later, at the Parr house, Dash was asleep on his bed when he suddenly smelled something. He smelled... blueberry pancakes! His favorite! He shot wide awake and ran downstairs and looked to see Mirage cooking pancakes.

"Good morning, Dash!" Mirage said.

"Aunt Mirage!" Dash said as he rushed over and gave her a tight hug around the waist, which she happily returned.

"I missed you, sweetie." Mirage said as she lifted Dash into the air.

"I missed you, too, Aunt Mirage." Dash said as she set him in his chair and served him pancakes.

"Hey, Dash, guess what? I quit my job. We have more time to hang out now." Mirage said with a smile.

Dash smiled before he said, "That's good. Because I know someone I think you would gladly work for and get paid well, and still have time to hang out."

"Who's that?" Mirage asked.

"Winston Deavor. He helped us become legal again." Dash answered as he finished his pancakes.

"I've heard of him. But, right now, I just want to spend time with the sweetest little boy I've ever met." Mirage said before she kissed Dash's forehead.

Meanwhile, Gilbert Huph was being glared at by his former employees as his business was shut down and he was sent to prison with a rear end full of tacks. As the police car went by, Mr. Incredible saw him in it and smirked, saying, "Serves the little shrimp right."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Jealousy. (This is part of an arc. SPECIAL THANKS TO JOKERMASK18 FOR THE REQUEST.)

Dash flew back into a wall, having been flung by a new villain called the Anchorman. He had strength that rivaled that of his dad's. Mirage lay hurt on the ground nearby, having been hurt in a failed attempt to protect him. She watched helplessly as the Anchorman closed in on the poor boy. She managed to get up and rushed in front of him, surprising him.

"Leave him alone!" she said before the Anchorman knocked her aside with his fist, knocking her into a statue, injuring her. Mirage fell on the ground and she watched in horror as the ruthless former news anchor slammed Dash in the arm with his anchor, breaking it as the young Super flew back and into another brick wall, getting hurt worse and crying while the villain closed in on him before something suddenly slammed down in front of him. When the dust cleared, Dash and Mirage looked surprised at seeing a woman in a green and pink suit with a blue S on the front. She was wearing a mask resembling that of the Red Hood, except it was blue and the eyes actually showed her eyes and her wavy brown hair was flowing out of the back.

"What the?! Who are you?!" Dash asked.

"Call me Superioria." the Super said as she turned to him before she slammed her fist into the Anchorman's face, knocking him out cold. She then held out her hands to Dash and Mirage, healing them both with a green glow. Dash looked at her in awe while Mirage walked over and shook her hand.

"Thank you, Superioria." Mirage said.

"No problem. Stay tough, kid." Superioria said before she flew off.

"Wow, she was so cool! I hope I get to be as awesome as her some day!" Dash said.

Mirage smiled, but was a little sad. He hadn't acknowledged the fact that she put herself in danger to protect him. Sometimes, she wished he'd look up to her like that. Suddenly, a familiar motorcycle pulled up to them and the rider took off her helmet. It was Elastigirl.

"Mom!" Dash said as he rushed and gave her a hug.

"Hey, honey!" Elastigirl said as she hugged him back.

"Hey, would you two mind coming with me somewhere?" she asked, catching their curiosity.

Later…

"Hey, Mom. Why did you bring us here?" Dash asked as he walked beside Elastigirl and Mirage at a female bodybuilder expo.

"Sorry, Speed Demon, but I couldn't reschedule my trip here, so I figured why not bring you two with me." Elastigirl said with a smile before someone noticed her and said, "Hey, everyone, look! It's Elastigirl and Speed Demon from the Incredibles!"

That drew attention to the three of them as female bodybuilders who were fans of them looked.

The three smiled at each other before they decided to start flexing just for fun. Elastigirl inflated herself to look muscular as many of them clapped as she flexed.

Speed Demon had a smirk as he said, "Ladies man coming through!" and imitated his dad, making many of the women admire him.

Mirage smiled as she looked down at Speed Demon, seeing a chance to impress him over Superioria, before she tapped his shoulder and said, "Hey, Speed Demon, check this out!" before she flexed her arms.

Speed Demon said, "Whoa!" at seeing Mirage had some pretty impressive muscles.

The women looked before one of them saw a familiar face and said, "Hey, look, it's Superioria!"

Dash's face brightened at seeing the expanded Super flexing and he ran over at super speed as Mirage looked disappointed at seeing Dash admire her again. Now she was even more jealous than she was to begin with.

Later, Dash and Mirage sat at a McDonald's, having a nice lunch together. Dash ate some of his fries and drank some of his soda before he let loose a burp that was short but loud.

"Excuse me." he said.

Mirage smirked, "You call that a burp? Let your aunt show you how it's done!" she said before she took a sip of Sun Drop and let out a long, loud burp.

"It's on!" Dash said before he drank some more Sprite and burped long and quiet, which was retaliated to by Mirage making a burp that was loud but short.

Dash then drank some more Sprite before he let out a burp that was long and loud. Mirage covered her nose before fanning her hand.

Dash smirked before he said, "Give up?"

Mirage smirked before she took another drink and said, "Try this." before she burped while talking, "Top that."

Dash drunk more of his Sprite before he burped, "How do you like these apples?"

"All right, Dash. Prepare yourself." Mirage said before she took a big swig of Sun Drop and prepared to burp so hard it would blow him out of his seat, when suddenly they were both shook by something outside. They looked and saw Superioria burping a couple of bad guys into a wall to be arrested.

Dash's mouth dropped open and he said, "Awesome!"

By now, Mirage had lost the burp and was now really jealous. Dash admired Superioria just for burping bad guys into a wall?! That was the last straw.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Emergence. (SPECIAL THANKS TO JOKERMASK18 FOR THE REQUEST.)

Mirage opened a door on Nomanisan Island. She had gone there under the guise that she was going on a business trip.

"Look at me. Pulling a Mr. Incredible." she said with a chuckle. Syndrome's old laboratory had been abandoned after the NSA had frozen all of his assets and crippled Operation Kronos. She looked around at Syndrome's old abandoned machines and found the one she was looking for. She walked over to a machine that resembled a hairdryer of sorts and sat down in the chair after mixing some kind of chemical and typing into the machine's computer what she wanted. She put the helmet on and smirked before she activated the machine. She felt it whir up before she felt a sudden jolt. She gritted her teeth in pain before she was covered by a green glow and she felt a powerful jolt. She fell out of the machine and onto the floor.

She stayed there to regain her strength before she looked at herself and said, "I just hope it worked." She flexed her arm and imagined it stretching to look huge. She closed her eyes and suddenly her arm felt a lot heavier. She opened them and saw that her arm had grown in size. It looked even more muscular now than it was to begin with.

"No way!" Mirage said, a wide smile on her face before she hiccuped and out came a small flame. She held her mouth shut in surprise before she blew and out came fire from her mouth.

Mirage smiled widely before she focused on a picture of Syndrome and glared at it so hard, purple lasers came out of her eyes and fried it.

Mirage squealed. The machine had given her any powers she could think of!

She imitated Dash's celebration by jumping up and down while shouting, "Oh, Yeah! OH, YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screaming the last part because she flew out of the ceiling at high speed, stopping mid-air and staying there.

"Sweet Mother of Mr. Incredible! I can FLY! WOO-HOO!" Mirage shouted before flying around in circles and testing out her new powers on the abandoned security systems. She gained control over them while learning she could produce force field blasts, fire electricity, smash things with super strength, and much more.

"Oh, man! Dash is going to be so impressed!" Mirage said giddily before she quickly flew back to Edna's house. She smirked when she realized Edna wasn't home. She phased through the wall into Edna's Workshop. She looked at the materials and machines, and after figuring out how things worked, she was ready to design herself a suit.

Later, Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible were at a gym for Supers talking with Superioria. She and Elastigirl were trying to see who could expand their muscles larger.

"Come on, Elastigirl, surely you can stretch better than that." Superioria challenged as she grew as muscular as the Hulk.

"Sure can. Wanna see?" Elastigirl asked as she grew more muscular.

"That's my wife!" Mr. Incredible said proudly when they heard the bell ring at the door and saw someone with platinum hair in an Incredibles suit walk in.

"Another one?" Superioria asked.

"We've never seen this one before." Mr. Incredible said.

The mysterious Incredible smiled, "It's me." she said before she lifted her mask.

"Ah, Mirage!" Mr. Incredible said.

"What's with the suit?" Elastigirl asked.

"I'll show you." Mirage said before she grew more muscular than either Elastigirl or Superioria, making everyone's jaws drop to the floor.

"H-H-How did you do that?!" Elastigirl asked shakily.

"I used one of Syndrome's old inventions to give myself superpowers." Mirage said before Mr. Incredible walked up to her.

"Hey, Rookie, think you could beat me or Superioria in arm wrestling and weight lifting?" he challenged.

"I don't think, I know." Mirage said with a smirk.

"All right then. Let's see you try." Superioria said as she put her arm on a table. Mirage did the same and the two of them struggled in an arm wrestle. Mirage then smirked before she forced her arm down.

"What?!" Superioria said in disbelief. She had never lost an arm wrestling match.

"How's that for you?" Mirage asked.

Superioria just stared in utter shock before Mr. Incredible challenged Mirage, who won against him in a landslide, shocking him just as much.

Later, Mr. Incredible lifted weights of 1200 pounds, Superioria lifting 2400 pounds, but Mirage left them speechless once again by lifting 4800 pounds.

"Well, Rookie, I'd say you definitely earned a spot fighting crime with us." Mr. Incredible said.

"I agree." Elastigirl said.

Mirage smiled at them before Superioria tapped her shoulder. She turned around and was met with a nasty glare.

"I won't forget this, you! We'll meet again, I promise." she said before storming out of the gym.

"What's her problem?" Mirage asked before her watch started beeping. She looked and saw it was almost time for Dash to get out of school.

"Well, I better go get Dash. See you two later." Mirage said before she left.

Later, at Dash's school, Dash was sitting outside when he saw Mirage's car pull up. He smiled before he went and got in.

"Hello, Dash. How was school?" Mirage asked.

"Awesome! Today was my last day before Spring Break!" Dash said.

"Awesome indeed!" Mirage said before the two of them high-fived.

"It's about to get even more awesome. I have something to show you." Mirage said as she drove them out to a field.

She then asked Dash, "Do you have your Super suit?"

"Yeah. I always keep it with me in case of emergency." Dash answered.

"Put it on." Mirage said. Dash was puzzled, but agreed.

Mirage then told him, "Dash, I challenge you to a race. If you can beat me to that apple tree over there, I'll take you out for some ice cream."

Dash smirked, "That won't be a problem." he said as he and Mirage backed into a nearby forest. Mirage checked to be sure Dash wasn't paying attention to her and quickly took her suit out of her purse.

"Ready, set, go!" she called. Dash instantly rushed out and was right near the apple tree when a red streak passed by him. He looked and stopped. Then, he heard a loud crunch. He looked and was surprised to see an Incredible standing on one of the branches, smirking and eating an apple.

"Who are you?!" Dash asked as the Incredible dropped down.

"It's me, you little joker." Mirage said as she lifted her mask.

"Aunt Mirage?! How did you get in that tree before I got to it?!" Dash asked before he saw the suit and put two and two together.

"Do you have super powers?!" he asked. Mirage nodded before Dash leapt up and hugged her around the neck, knocking them both to the ground laughing.

"I used one of Syndrome's old machines to give me any power I could think of. The speed I just ran at was greater than yours. Cool, huh?" Mirage asked.

"Cool? It's unbearably awesome!" Dash said.

Mirage smiled widely, happy that her little nephew admired her.

"I'm so glad you think so." Mirage said as the two of them got up.

"Can we still get ice cream?" Dash asked.

"We sure can." Mirage answered with a smile as they walked back to her car.

Dash stopped when he realized something, "Wait, Aunt Mirage, what should I call you?" he asked.

Mirage stopped and turned around with a wide smile, "Just call me what I named myself." she said before she looked ready to kick butt, "Call me Aunt Incredible."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-The Aunt and Nephew Duo. (SPECIAL THANKS TO JOKERMASK18 FOR THE REQUEST.)

Dash and Mirage laughed as they flew high above the clouds.

"This is unbearably cool!" Dash said as he sat on Mirage's back and ate his chocolate ice cream cone.

"I'm glad you think so." Mirage said as she ate her strawberry cone.

Suddenly, the two of them heard screaming. They looked down and saw a lady surrounded by three thugs.

"Give us the purse and you won't get hurt!" one of the things said.

Mirage smirked at Dash, "Looks to me like we have our first fight together. Ready, Speed Demon?" she asked as they finished their cones.

"You bet I am, Aunt Incredible!" Dash said before she held him as she slowly descended. They landed in front of the three thugs, who looked surprised at seeing another Incredible.

"This is the only warning you're gonna get. Leave this woman alone and give up easy." Speed Demon said.

"Alternatively, you can try to fight us and wind up getting your lousy behinds handed to you." Aunt Incredible said as she cracked her knuckles.

The thugs smirked before they pulled out a few melee weapons.

"Have it your way." Aunt Incredible said with a shrug before one of the thugs swing at her, only for her dodge and chop his wrist, making his hand go numb and causing him to drop his weapon. He then tried to punch her, only for her to catch his fist and slug him in the face, knocking him out cold. Speed Demon taunted the second one by zipping around before standing on his head and zipping away at the last minute as he swung a metal pipe, causing him to knock himself out cold. The last thug looked at his downed friends before Speed Demon and Aunt Incredible both punched him in the face, knocking him out cold.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" Speed Demon asked.

"Yes. Thank you, Speed Demon and…" the lady said, pausing when she looked at Mirage.

"Aunt Incredible." she said.

Afterwards, they went on to stop a bank robbery, break ins, and even a major heist, earning themselves titles of honorary citizens. Afterwards, they sat in the park with bags full of candy.

"This is so awesome! Kicking bad guy rear end with my favorite aunt and hanging out with her at the same time!" Speed Demon said as he ate a Reese's cup. Mirage smiled widely. She was so happy that Dash was favoring her.

Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice, "Hey, you!" The two of them looked and saw Superioria coming towards them, looking angry.

"Hello, Superioria." Aunt Incredible said with a confident smirk.

"I want a rematch! You'll pay for making me a laughingstock at the Super Gym!" Superioria demanded.

"Fine, but don't cry if you lose." Aunt Incredible said, seeing a chance to impress Speed Demon further.

"How's a super burping contest for you?" Aunt Incredible asked.

"Fine." Superioria said before she beat under her throat with her fist and let out a burp like the one she did the other day. Aunt Incredible rolled her eyes before she did the same and let out a burp that was louder and stronger, actually knocking Superioria off her feet.

"Not bad. But, let's see how you handle this." she said before she let out a burp that blew her away onto the swing set, where she grabbed the top of it before Superioria let her burp down and smirked.

Aunt Incredible then jumped down and said, "Okay, you asked for it." before she and Superioria started using super burps at a fever pitch, Aunt Incredible's getting better and better until she took a big deep breath, beat her chest, and let out a burp so loud and powerful, one couldn't even recognize it as a burp as it blew Superioria back...through a couple of trees and into about three or four cars and straight into and through four walls that caused two ceilings to cave in, that is.

Superioria was dizzy as she laid amongst it while Aunt Incredible smirked with her fists on her hips like Captain Marvel.

"AUNT INCREDIBLE, THAT WAS AWESOME!" Speed Demon said, making the new Incredible happy at finally being admired over Superioria.

"Thank you, nephew." Aunt Incredible said with a smile.

"But, what about that?" Speed Demon asked as he pointed at the destruction the burp had caused. Thankfully, no one was hurt, but many people were in shock or annoyed at the damage.

Aunt Incredible waved it off and said, "Oh, insurance will cover that, unless they're with Insuricare." before she walked off and said, "Come on, I'll treat you to McDonald's."

Speed Demon looked at the damage and back at his aunt, puzzled at her new and unusual attitude.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Past VS Present. (SPECIAL THANKS TO JOKERMASK18 FOR THE REQUEST.)

Aunt Incredible flew over the city keeping an eye out for trouble when she suddenly heard something with her new ultra hearing.

"Someone, help me, please!" a man shouted. Aunt Incredible quickly flew over there and saw a hooded figure being held at point with a strange weapon.

"Don't worry." Aunt Incredible said before she gave a chop to the armed person's neck, knocking them out due to hitting a pressure point.

"Are you okay?" she asked the hooded figure.

"Yes. Thank you...Mirage!" the figure said as he threw off his hood and revealed himself to be Syndrome.

"You! You're supposed to be dead!" Aunt Incredible said with spite, disgusted at the sight of her former boss.

"I thought I was. But, all the blast of that jet did was inure me critically and send me flying straight into 5 months worth of imprisonment. But, I kept an eye on you, sweetheart. I saw you became the Aunt of those two Incredi-Brats." Syndrome said.

"It's for sure better than being your little scapegoat!" Aunt Incredible shouted before she rushed at super speed and, before Syndrome even had time to react, punched him with her enlarged arm, sending him flying back and into a street lamp, causing him severe pain and a dent in the light pole.

Syndrome got back up with wide eyes, "What was that?!" he asked before he swung a punch at Mirage, only for her to block it and slam her fist into his jaw, knocking out a few of his teeth and giving him a fat lip.

Syndrome got back up before he took out a special type of blaster and shot at Mirage, only for her to put up a force field. She then turned invisible, taking Syndrome by surprise before she electrocuted the gun with a small jolt of electricity, causing it to explode and hurt Syndrome's hand.

"NOW, YOU'VE ASKED FOR IT!" Syndrome shouted as he fired a Zero-Point Energy ray at her, only for her to zap right through it with her laser eyes and shoot the gauntlet, causing it to explode and burning Syndrome's hand.

Mirage marched over to him while he looked at her with fear, "How are you doing this?!" he asked.

"I used one of your old machines to give me powers. I'm no longer the Mirage you know, I'm Aunt Incredible, and I'm the one who will end your life!" Aunt Incredible shouted as she shot lasers into his eyes, blinding him temporarily before she grew muscular and really let him have it. She grabbed him by the throat and beat him up so badly, one would think his face was an oddly shaped tomato from how red and bloody it was. She then dragged him to a nearby fountain and dunked him in completely. Syndrome was struggling for breath before she pulled him back up and started to crackle with electricity.

"Uh-oh." Syndrome said, knowing what was coming before he was fried by the equivalent of 10000 gigawatts of pure electricity. He screamed in pain before Aunt Incredible threw him into a propane tank near a gas station, giving him a monster headache. He groaned in pain before he saw Aunt Incredible nearing him. He grew scared as he saw her fixing to breathe fire on him and the tank, when someone grabbed her and covered her mouth.

"Aunt Incredible, that's enough! What do you think you're doing?!" Mr. Incredible asked as the rest of the Incredibles and the Wannabes arrived on the scene.

"Something you should've had the guts to do a long time ago." Aunt Incredible said before she faced Syndrome and brought electricity to her fingertips and a fireball in her mouth. Syndrome looked utterly terrified.

"I said enough!" Mr. Incredible said as he reached for her shoulder, only for her to turn around and give him a super strong punch to the gut that sent him flying back into a truck, denting it.

He and everyone else looked at her in shock before she said, "If any of you try to stop me, I'll crush you, too!" with an angry face.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-My Aunt, My Enemy?! (SPECIAL THANKS TO JOKERMASK18 FOR THE REQUEST.)

"Chill out, Mirage. We don't want to fight you!" Elastigirl said, reaching out to Mirage, only for her to harshly slap her hand away.

"You don't know Syndrome like I do!" Mirage shouted.

Elastigirl rubbed her hand before Voyd walked past her and said, "Please, Aunt Incredible, you don't need to have such an attitude with us." before trying to put her hand on Mirage's shoulder to calm her down, only for Mirage to grab her wrist harshly.

"What does a wannabe rat like you know about attitude when you've got such a timid one?!" Mirage said before she tossed Voyd over her shoulder, giving her a hard landing on the road.

"That was nasty." Voyd said, her eyes welling up with tears.

"That does it!" Helectrix said in anger before he sent out electricity at Mirage, only for her to put up a force field that deflected it right back at him, giving him a nasty taste of his own medicine.

Brick and Mr. Incredible rushed at Mirage with their fists raised, only for her to grow muscular and knock both of them back easy before grabbing them by the heads and slamming them together, knocking them out cold with splitting headaches.

"Okay, Aunt Incredible, you asked for it." Elastigirl said before she made herself muscular and she and Mirage got in a fierce struggle of colliding shoulder rams, punches, kicks, and much more. Elastigirl and Mirage then finally locked collided wrists in a battle of wits. Mirage gritted her teeth before she gained the upper hand and slammed Elastigirl through several walls, eventually knocking her out cold. Eventually, Speed Demon came onto the scene and was terrified to see his family and friends scattered around while his aunt was holding Krushauer, Screech, and Reflux in the air with telekinesis and slamming them back and forth into buildings.

"AUNT INCREDIBLE!" Dash shouted in worry as he rushed over and grabbed her wrist. She looked at him.

"That's enough! What are you doing?!" Dash asked.

"Just proving to these losers that I can be just as great as them!" Aunt Incredible said before Brick rushed at her again from behind, only for Mirage to raise her fist and strike a pressure point, knocking her out again instantly. Krushauer attempted to crush her arm and leg bones, but his hands were crushed when Mirage rushed at super speed and used her super strength to crush his hand bones. Screech then flew up and attempted to knock her out with a supersonic screech, but Mirage fired short laser beams from her eyes and knocked him down by hitting one of his wings.

"Aunt Incredible, please! There's no need for this!" Dash said before Mr. Incredible ran at Mirage and attempted what Brick did, only for Mirage to grab his hand and throw him into a half-built brick wall, sending him through it, but causing many of the bricks to fly and hit Dash before he had time to react, the force sending him flying into a brick wall before he was hit by many of the bricks, getting buried while sustaining cuts and scrapes.

Mirage gasped when she saw it before she looked around at the downed heroes and grabbed her hair in horror, "What have I done?!" she asked in horror before she held up her hand and healed them all. She then ran over to the brick pile and dug Dash out of it. She gasped when she saw that he had gotten nasty cuts all over his face and had a bloody nose and mouth. She put her hand near his forehead like she was feeling for a fever and healed him. Dash awoke and looked to see Mirage crying over him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-My Aunt, My Hero. (SPECIAL THANKS TO JOKERMASK18 FOR THE REQUEST.)

"Aunt Mirage, what's wrong?" Dash asked.

"I'm so sorry, Dash. I can't believe I just hurt you and your family and friends like that. I don't deserve to be an Incredible. I caused the destruction of cars and buildings and injury of your friends and family, just because I wanted you to admire me. I just wanted to be your hero and look what I did just out of pure jealousy. How could I have been so blind?!" Aunt Incredible said, tears coming to her eyes as she covered her eyes with her hand. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked and saw Speed Demon had it there with a smile on his face.

"Aunt Mirage, you don't need superpowers or any of the stuff a Super has to be my hero. There's one thing that makes me look up to you. All that you do for me and Violet. You take care of us, protect us from bullies, feed us, teach us life lessons, comfort us when we're feeling down or scared, always stick by us no matter what, refuse to give in to evil, help us out of problems we're having, always make sure we're okay during something like a hurricane, keep watch over us, provide us shelter if we run away, and, best of all, you're one of the best parts of our family. That's the reason me and Violet care about you so much. The way you've changed since you quit working for Syndrome has really opened our eyes and made us admire you. You already are my hero, just because you're a great aunt." Dash said.

Mirage looked at him before she smiled widely and she let the tears flow as she gave Dash a tight hug that he gladly returned.

"Dashiell Robert Parr, I couldn't have asked for a sweeter and better boy to be an aunt to. You make me feel so special. I love you so much with every little ounce of my heart." Aunt Incredible said before she gave Speed Demon a kiss on the forehead. Everyone else smiled at seeing the two heroes reconciled before a bunch of little children came up to them.

"Wow, Aunt Incredible!" a little girl said.

"She beat all the other heroes! She's so cool!" a boy said.

"Can we have your autograph, please?" asked a girl and her little sister.

Mirage took all this in before she let go of Dash and smiled as she stood up and faced the children.

"Of course you can." Aunt Incredible said.

"Will you continue to fight crime?" one of the children asked.

"Of course. Aunt Incredible is here to stay!" she said, making the children cheer, even Dash, who was overjoyed at being able to fight crime more with his now Incredible aunt.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-Dash's Gift.

Speed Demon and Aunt Incredible had just finished tying up a bunch of crooks and we're handing them over to the police.

"Thank you, Speed Demon and Aunt Incredible. You've done it again." one of the cops said.

"We're just here to help." Aunt Incredible said before they noticed someone sculpting statues outside the front of City Hall.

"What's he doing?" Speed Demon asked.

"He's creating statues of the Incredibles to go in front of City Hall to commemorate all they've done for us." the other officer answered.

"Cool." Speed Demon said before he got an idea. He rushed over to the sculptor and, as Aunt Incredible watched him talk with him, she wondered what he was up to.

About three days later, The Incredibles were called to City Hall.

"Incredibles, over these past few months, you have had a major impact on all our lives and proven that you are the heroes this city deserves. So, we dedicate these statues to you in your honor, as a show of our appreciation for all that you do for us." The Mayor said before the red cloth was thrown off the statues as the audience clapped. The Incredibles looked proud at their new statues before they all noticed something. There was a statue of Aunt Incredible beside Dash's.

Aunt Incredible leaned down and whispered, "Speed Demon, is this what you were talking to that sculptor about the other day?"

"Yep. I couldn't let our newest member go without a statue, could I?" Speed Demon asked.

Aunt Incredible was touched, "You're so sweet." she said with a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-Mirage's Lullaby.

Mirage woke with a start when she heard a scream from the guest room. She got out of bed and ran to the guest room, where Dash was sitting up in his bed and panting.

"Dash, what's wrong?!" Mirage asked as she rushed over. She looked closer at his face and saw that he was crying.

"Dash, are you okay?" Mirage asked.

"No. I had a nightmare." Dash said before he hugged Mirage.

"What was it about?" Mirage asked as she hugged him back.

"I had a nightmare that you were still crazy and I tried to talk some sense into you, but you went back to working for Syndrome and left our family." Dash said before he started crying on Mirage's shoulder. Mirage smiled as she rocked Dash back and forth, trying to calm him down. She then got an idea. She remembered an old song that always used to help her get to sleep.

(Song owned by John Denver.)

You fill up my senses.

Like a night in a forest.

Like the mountains in springtime.

Like a walk in the rain.

Like a storm in the desert.

Like a sleepy blue ocean.

You fill up my senses.

Come fill them again.

Come let me love you.

Let me sit down beside you.

Let me always be with you.

You fill up my senses.

Come love me again.

By now, Dash had fallen back asleep with a smile on his face, knowing that his loving aunt was still around and not going anywhere. Mirage smiled as she tucked him back in and said, "Good night, Dash. I love you." before going back to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-Beach Day. (Credit goes to Thenightstalker250 for the idea.)

Dash smiled as he, Mirage, Karen, and Violet stood on the pier overlooking a beach.

"Thanks for inviting us to the beach, Aunt Mirage." Violet said with a smile.

"No problem, Violet." Mirage said with a smile as the four of them walked down onto the sand and set up their beach chairs, towels, and umbrellas before Karen bought them drinks.

"Ah, nothing like a nice day on the beach to soothe your troubles away." Karen said as she took a sip of her lemonade.

"You said it, Karen." Violet said as she took a sip of tea while they watched Dash and Mirage in the ocean.

"Hey, come on, Dash, cut it out!" Mirage said while laughing as Dash shot his Super Soaker at her.

"What's wrong, Aunt Mirage? Chicken?!" Dash shouted as he shot at her again before ceasing fire and deciding to swim. Mirage smiled as she swam beside him.

"I'm really glad I decided to bring us all to the beach. I've been wanting to spend a day with both my niece and my nephew." Mirage said.

"I'm glad you did, too, Aunt Mirage." Dash said as they swam a little farther out. They swam for a little while before they heard something. They looked and saw a giant wave headed right for them. With no time to swim back to shore, they braced themselves before it hit them. When Mirage was able to see again, she looked at where Dash had been, but, to her horror, saw no sign of him.

"Dash?! Dash?!" she called frantically, getting Violet and Karen's attention. When they saw why she was calling, they got scared, too.

Mirage started to get tears in her eyes before she got an idea of where Dash might be. She quickly ducked underwater and looked around, seeing nothing. She swam deeper and looked around more before she finally saw Dash. He had been knocked out and his foot was tangled in seaweed. Mirage swam down quickly and grabbed him and pulled. The seaweed had a strong grip, but Mirage proved she was tougher than it by pulling hard enough that Dash's foot came free. She quickly swam back up to the surface and brought Dash back to shore. She laid him on a towel in front of Karen and Violet, who were extremely worried.

Mirage lightly shook Dash, "Dash, are you all right?! Please wake up!" she begged. Dash then suddenly coughed, spitting up a little water before he regained his breath. Karen and Violet sighed in relief.

"Dash! Thank goodness!" Mirage said, crying tears of joy. Dash looked at her and smiled.

"Told you that you just have to be a great aunt to be my hero." he said, making Mirage smile widely.

For the rest of the day, the four of them swam in the ocean, being careful of any more waves before they hit an ice cream parlor and a souvenir shop before heading home. Once back at the Parr House, when Dash got out of the car, he hugged Mirage gratefully.

"Thanks for being my hero, Aunt Mirage." Dash said as Mirage hugged him back with a wide smile.

"You're welcome, Dash." Mirage said, crying tears of joy again.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-Celebration!

Dash and Mirage walked to the computer and opened their email.

"I can't wait to see the screenshot UltimateDisneyInfinityFan sent us this time." Dash said.

"Let's see how many views this story's gotten since last chapter." Mirage said as she opened UltimateDisneyInfinityFan's message to them and both their eyes widened and their mouths fell open at seeing the view count in the screenshot had reached 1,000. They looked at each other before they started laughing hysterically in joy.

"We got 1000 views! 1000 VIEWS!" Dash yelled before he started running around at super speed while Mirage squealed like crazy while jumping up and down. Dash then jumped into Mirage's arms and she spun around while hugging him both of them laughing like loons and whooping and hollering.

"We did it, Dash!" Mirage said as she kissed Dash's forehead.

"We sure did, Aunt Mirage!" Dash said before the two of them headed out to Mirage's car and drove off for a major dessert celebration.

Later, after coming back home, Dash and Mirage turned to the readers and said, "Thank you, everyone!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-How Cool Aunt Mirage Is!

Dash was sitting in his bedroom, playing his video games, when his door opened and in poked Mirage's head.

"Hello, Dash!" Mirage said before she stepped in, showing she was in her Super suit.

"Aunt Mirage!" Dash said as he scrambled off his bed and knocked her to the floor in a tight hug.

"I'm happy to see you again, Dash." Mirage said as she got back up before she told him, "Grab your Super suit and come with me."

Dash did as he was told before he and Mirage went outside. Mirage hovered a bit and Dash hopped onto her back. Mirage then flew off and over the water.

"Hey, Aunt Incredible, where are we going?" Dash asked.

"You'll see." Mirage said before she landed on Nomanisan Island.

"What are we doing here?" Dash asked as he followed Mirage.

"Hop in." Mirage said as she opened a transport pod. Dash hopped in and Mirage sat beside him before the pod started moving. After some time, it got to an uphill slope and stopped at the top before it went down at a faster speed. Dash whooped in excitement as it did it more before doing a loop-de-loop and finally coming to a stop sometime after making several sharp turns.

Dash and Mirage hopped out of the pod and Mirage led Dash out to a field where he saw a huge playground.

"Woah." he said as Mirage smirked with pride.

"Go play. Have some fun." Mirage said with a smile. Dash smirked before he ran off and started climbing and sliding. Mirage sat on a tree and smiled as she watched her little nephew on the swings.

After some time, he turned to her and said, "Hey, Aunt Mirage, will you push me, please?" Mirage smiled as she went over to the swing and pushed Dash, both of them laughing as he kept asking, "Higher!" louder and louder. Eventually, Mirage pushed Dash high enough that he jumped off the swing and flipped in the air, landing on his feet in a cool pose.

"Ta-Da!" Dash said. Mirage clapped before the two of them played on the playground for some time longer before Mirage led Dash into the main building that had been abandoned. She told him to go to the roof and wait for her there. He did so and suddenly heard a strange humming. He looked and was shocked to see Mirage piloting a helicopter.

"Way past cool!" Dash said before he leapt in.

"You always wanted to ride in a helicopter, didn't you?" Mirage asked.

"Yeah!" Dash said before she flew the helicopter over the city. She then landed it back on Nomanisan Island before they hopped out and had some more time on the playground before they flew back home.

Dash smiled at Mirage as she welcomed him in for some cookies.

"Hey, Aunt Mirage, I hope you don't mind me asking, but, where did that playground come from?" Dash asked.

"I'm glad you asked. That month I had to be away, that's why. I was working on that track, the playground, and even bought the helicopter, just for you." Mirage said with a wide smile.

Dash smiled before he ran and hugged her, "Aunt Mirage, just how cool are you?" he asked.

"I'm a lot cooler than you think, sweetie." Mirage said as she hugged him back.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-Pizza Delivery. (Based on SpongeBob episode of the same name. We Miss You, Stephen Hillenburg, Ernest Borgnine, and Tim Conway. Rest In Peace.)

Dash was walking along the sidewalk in his Super suit when he heard a car approaching. He looked behind him and saw a Domino's Pizza car approaching him. He looked puzzled before the window rolled down and he saw a familiar face.

"Hello, Speed Demon." Mirage said.

"Howdy, Mirage." Speed Demon said.

"I have a favor to ask. Would you like to help me with delivering pizza?" Mirage asked.

"Sure." Dash said as he walked over to the driver's side and Mirage handed him a small pizza.

"Now listen, this is the order," she said before she pointed at an address written on the box, "And this is the address where it goes. Got it?" she asked.

"Got it." Dash said before he zipped off and found the house with the marked address. He knocked on the door and the customer took the pizza and paid him. He did the same with many other houses, earning satisfaction from the customers.

Meanwhile, back at Domino's, Mirage was explaining to her boss how she was having Speed Demon help her with deliveries.

"So far, he's done a great job." Mirage said as she finished a sentence before Speed Demon rushed into the door and handed the manager the money.

"Here you go, sir." Dash said.

"Thanks, Speed Demon. If it weren't for your age and current job fighting crime, I'd give you a full time job." the manager said.

Mirage then handed Dash another pizza, "I'll be coming with you on this one, Speed Demon. This is our last delivery today."

Dash nodded before they got into the car and drove to the customer's house.

"I'll take care of it, Aunt Mirage." Dash said. Mirage smiled and gave him a thumbs up before he got out of the car and walked to the customer's door. He rang the doorbell and a man opened the door.

"Here's your pizza, sir." Dash said.

"Hey, thanks, Speed Demon-Wait a minute, where's my drink?" the customer asked.

Dash looked confused, "What drink, sir?" he asked.

The customer then looked annoyed, "My drink?! My Diet Dr. Pepper?!"

Dash then looked at the order paper as the customer said, "Don't tell me you forgot my drink!"

Dash then showed the paper to the customer, "But, sir, you didn't order any-"

He got cut off by the customer shouting at him, "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO EAT THIS PIZZA WITHOUT MY DRINK?!"

Dash got tears in his eyes from being yelled at for doing nothing wrong as the customer went on, "Didn't you ever once think of the customer, you showboating little twerp?!" he shouted as he threw the pizza at Dash's face.

"You call yourself a delivery boy?! Well, I'm not buying it!" the customer finally finished before he slammed the door in Dash's face, hitting him in the head.

Mirage had her hand over her mouth as Dash walked back to the car, trying to keep a positive expression despite the tears in his eyes, one of which was black.

"Dash? It's okay. Dash?" she asked, trying to comfort him before he collapsed on the seat and started crying because of how he had been treated. Mirage looked sad for him before she gritted her teeth and grabbed the pizza before she marched up to the door and punched it in a knock.

The customer opened the door, showing he was still angry, "I already told the little brat, lady, I'm not paying for that!" he said.

"Well, guess what? It's on the house, you JERK!" Mirage yelled as she slammed the pizza, box and all, into the customer's face, knocking him out cold.

Dash looked up after hearing it and looked at Mirage as she walked back over with a satisfied smirk, "Aunt Mirage, you could lose your job for that." he said as he wiped his eyes.

Mirage smiled at him, "That doesn't matter, Dash. Sticking up for my little nephew is my top priority, even when I have a job." she said.

Dash smiled before he hugged her, "You're the best, Aunt Mirage." he said as she hugged him back.

"I try." Mirage said.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17-Cast Buddies.

Dash and Mirage were asleep in hospital beds, having been badly injured in a recent battle. They had both taken severe hits in their arms, Mirage in her left, and Dash in his right. The casts were put on by the doctors last night after they had been brought in and tended to.

Mirage was the first to wake up. She yawned before she looked and saw Dash in the other bed. She smiled.

"Looks like Dash is no worse for wear than me." she said before Dash started to stir.

He opened his eyes before he looked around and smiled at seeing his aunt in the other bed.

"Good morning, Aunt Mirage." he said.

"Good morning, kiddo." Mirage said.

"How are you feeling after that big fight last night?" Dash asked.

"I can't complain. What about you?" Mirage asked.

"Well, aside from my arm being stuck in a cast after that wrecking ball hit it, I'm pretty good." Dash answered.

Mirage smiled, "You're not alone in this, Dash. Look." she said as she raised her arm and showed him her cast.

Dash smiled, "Well, then I guess we're in this together, aren't we?" he asked.

"Yep." Mirage answered.

They laid in their beds and thought for a while before Dash turned to her and asked, "Hey, Aunt Mirage?"

Mirage looked at him, "Yes?"

Dash handed her a pen, "Will you sign my cast as both yourself and Aunt Incredible?" he asked.

Mirage smiled widely, "I sure will." she said before she took the pen and signed his cast with both of her signatures.

"Thanks." Dash said.

"No problem. Will you sign my cast?" Mirage asked as she handed him the pen back.

"Okay." Dash said before he signed it as both Dash and Speed Demon.

"Thanks, Cast Buddy." Mirage said.

"No problem, Cast Buddy." Dash said before they did a fist bump gently as possible with their bandaged hands.

**ULTIMATEDISNEYINFINITYFAN INTERRUPTS THIS STORY FOR AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! I'M HOSTING A VOTE TO SEE WHO YOU GUYS THINK BOND WITH DASH THE BEST IN MY STORIES! CAST YOUR VOTES ON MY PROFILE POLL! UNTIL NEXT TIME, ****ULTIMATEDISNEYINFINITYFAN SIGNING OFF.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18-Aunt Incredible VS Superioria. (Superioria belongs to Jokermask18.)

Aunt Incredible was pushing Dash on the swing back at Nomanisan Island. They had decided to take a break from crime fighting and enjoy themselves for a bit.

"I'm glad you decided to hang out with me, Dash." Mirage said.

"How could I refuse hanging out with my favorite aunt?" Dash asked before a hand grabbed the swing chain, stopping it cold.

"Hello." said a familiar voice.

The two Incredibles looked and were shocked to see Superioria holding the swing chain.

Dash hopped off and looked at her, "What are you doing here, Superioria?" he asked.

"Well, kid, I'm here to challenge your aunt to a fight." Superioria said before she glared at Mirage.

"What? Sore about being out-burped?" Mirage asked with a smirk.

"Not only did you make a joke out of me, I lost my status as a Top Super to you and people are making fun of me!" Superioria yelled before she pushed Mirage back.

"All right, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you're gonna get!" Mirage said before she rushed at Superioria with her fist raised, Superioria doing the same, only for their punches colliding to create a powerful shockwave that sent them both flying back. Mirage and Superioria glared at each other before Mirage flew at her with a kick that she caught before grabbing her leg and swinging her around before throwing her into a rock, giving her a bloody lip that she brushed off with a glare. Mirage then moved at super speed before Superioria could react and punched her so hard in the back of the head, her fist felt more like a steel whip as Superioria went flying into a rock, which not only broke the part of her mask around her left eye, but also gave her a nasty cut above her eyebrow.

"Is that the best you can do?!" Superioria asked before she punched the ground with an enlarged fist, causing a powerful shockwave strong enough to cause the dirt under the ground to spike up. Mirage managed to avoid most of them before she got struck in the back by Superioria's enlarged fist, giving her a massive backache and making her stumble forward a bit before Superioria grabbed her leg and started slamming her around like a rag doll.

When she finally threw her into a rock, Superioria smirked before she said, "Well, have you given up already?"

Mirage rose up out of the now destroyed rock with blood running down the side of her face and a couple of tears in her suit, bruises, and cuts, but still had the fighting spirit.

"I won't go down that easy, Superioria." Mirage said before she turned herself invisible, surprising both Superioria and Dash. Superioria looked around, trying to find a trace of her, when she suddenly grabbed at her throat, as if she was being choked. Mirage then turned visible with a victorious smirk as she held her in a powerful headlock with her enlarged muscular arms.

"I find your lack of sense disturbing." she said before she gave her a very strong punch to the face, cracking her mask even more and making her nose and mouth bleed underneath it. Mirage then launched Superioria into the air and spat little spitballs of fire at different places on her suit, leaving holes that she shot energy needles into, causing Superioria great pain before she leapt up, grabbed her, and fired an energy blast at her, causing her wounds in several of the spots the suit was burnt. Mirage then fell to the ground while watching Superioria float, trying to get herself back together before the Super grew furious.

"ENOUGH!" Superioria shouted before she rushed down at lightning speed and punched the ground, causing a massive shockwave that knocked Mirage into the air. Superioria then really let her have it with super strength punches, laser blasts, powerful kicks, and much more before she finally punched her into the ground, leaving her lying in the middle of a crater. Her suit was badly damaged, she had bad injuries, and was fighting falling unconscious.

"Who's the best NOW?!" Superioria asked as she looked down at her fallen adversary.

Dash looked on in horror at seeing his aunt beaten this badly.

"Aunt Mirage!" he whispered, tears building in his eyes before he looked and saw Superioria ready to deliver a blast that would send her flying away. He gritted his teeth in anger before he rushed and gave her a super strong punch to the gut, making her cough up spit before she glared at him.

"Speed Demon! I thought I was your hero! You have no reason for attacking me like this!" Superioria said.

"Hero?! Is that a joke?! How can you stand there and call yourself my hero after you show up and attack my aunt like that?! I used to look up to you, Superioria! I always thought you were a great hero! I now realize that you are nothing more than just a great big jerk! After what you've done to the aunt who is a true hero to me, you better believe I wouldn't dare go so far as to buy your action figures, watch you on the news, and if I got your toy in a kids' meal, I would throw it right in the trash! You're just a lousy, no-good, dirty, rotten, good for nothing, loser who cares only about herself! I never want to see you again after this! I hope Aunt Incredible becomes a greater hero than you! She's far more deserving of that kind of title than a dirtbag jerk of a loser like you!" Speed Demon shouted.

Superioria looked stunned before she grew furious. She slapped Dash away and prepared an energy blast.

"You BRAT!" she shouted. Suddenly, the energy blast exploded in her hand, causing her to yell in pain as she felt her whole arm sting right up to her shoulder before it went numb. She looked at the smoke at her hand before she saw an absolutely furious Aunt Incredible had punched her hand.

"I've Had ENOUGH OF YOU!" Aunt Incredible yelled before she fired her own energy blast into Superioria's hand, burning it before she started a super speed assault on her, knocking her back and hitting several injuries she had given her, causing her great pain. Superioria stumbled back with a bloody arm and face as she and Aunt Incredible glared at each other.

"No one, and I mean NO ONE, attacks my nephew like that and gets away with it!" Aunt Incredible said before she charged at Superioria.

(Song owned by Survivor.)

Rising up, back on the street

Did my time, took my chances

Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet

Just a girl and her will to survive!

Superioria tried to land multiple hits on Aunt Incredible, but failed as she avoided each one skillfully before she gave her a strong headbutt that cracked her mask over her other eye and gave her a bleeding cut over it.

"Why won't you give up?!" Superioria asked in anger before she tried enlarging her arm, only for Aunt Incredible to make hers even larger and slam her into the ground, injuring her more before she threw her in a lake and dragged her back out, lighting herself up with electricity before she electrocuted Superioria, causing her great pain before she was finally able to stand again.

So many times, it happens too fast

You trade your passion for glory

Don't lose your on the dreams of the past

You must fight just to keep them alive

Aunt Incredible and Superioria then started exchanging punches furiously, with Superioria's being blocked while Aunt Incredible's landed every time. Aunt Incredible then decided to finish the fight as she let out a roar of power and increased her punching speed, really letting Superioria have it.

It's the Eye of The Tiger, it's the thrill of the fight!

Rising up to the challenge of our rivals!

And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night

And he's watching us all with the Eye of The Tiger!

Aunt Incredible then punched Superioria really hard into a rock, knocking her dizzy before she said, "I'm gonna finish this right now!" She then arched herself in a strange stance before she was suddenly grabbed by the throat by Superioria.

"I'm done playing games! Now, you're really going to suffer! Got something to say back, now?!" she asked tauntingly.

Aunt Incredible looked at her with one eye opened as she was choked and said, "I have one word to say back." before she strangely smirked and lowered her opened palm before she joined the bottom of it with her other hand.

"Kamehameha." Aunt Incredible said.

Superioria looked puzzled, but the next thing she knew, she was engulfed and sent flying back by a massive blast of blue energy, severely injuring her and sending her flying up and back into an old fuel tank, causing it to explode and send her flying in front of Aunt Incredible before landing at her feet with her suit severely damaged and herself injured nastily. She glared up at Aunt Incredible before she teleported away for medical treatment.

Aunt Incredible breathed a sigh of relief before she heard Dash shout, "AUNT MIRAGE!"

She looked and saw him running at her with his arms open. She smiled widely before she started laughing as she opened her arms and Dash leapt into them for a hug.

"You did it! You beat her!" Dash said.

"Well, I have you to thank for encouraging me. What you said really inspired me to get back on my feet and beat her. Thank you so much, Dash." Mirage said before she kissed him on the forehead.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19-Mirage's Birthday.

Mirage sat on her couch, reading a book when Dash came in after a nap.

"Good morning, Dash." Mirage said with a smile.

"Morning, Aunt Mirage. What's for breakfast?" Dash asked before Mirage led him into the kitchen and pointed him to a huge plate of blueberry pancakes, which Dash dove into.

Later on, Dash looked at the calendar and, when he noticed Mirage had circled Violet's birthday, he got curious about something.

He walked into the living room, where Mirage was still reading and said, "Aunt Mirage, when is your birthday?"

Mirage looked at him with a surprised face before she said, "Well, the note my parents left with me told my foster family my birthday was on June 24th. But, they never really celebrated it." with a sad face.

Dash felt sorry for her before he got an idea.

On the 24th, Mirage was waking up when her phone rang. She yawned and picked up the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Aunt Mirage, you have to come over to our house right now! There's something big happening here!" Dash said.

"I'm on my way!" Mirage said as she hopped off her bed.

Later, Mirage's car skidded to a stop in front of the Parr House. She walked up to the door and opened it.

The second she did, the lights cut on and the Parrs, Wannabes, Edna, Rick, and Winston popped out from different spots, everyone holding presents while Helen held a cake.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MIRAGE!" everyone shouted.

Mirage was wide-eyed and literally speechless. Everyone knew about her birthday?!

She stared before she smiled and said, "For me? Aw, you shouldn't have."

"Don't be silly, Mirage. It was the least we could do." Bob said with a smile before he gave her a party hat.

Mirage smiled as she put it on before she asked, "But, how did you all know today was my-?" she cut herself off when she realized the answer.

As if on cue, Dash walked to the front of the pack, "Happy Birthday, Aunt Mirage." he said.

Mirage stared at him before she smiled and teared up a bit, realizing what he had done.

Afterwards, everyone ate some food, played some party games, and at the end of it all, everyone gathered as Mirage sat with her birthday cake at the table.

(Everyone) Happy Birthday To You!

Happy Birthday To You!

Happy Birthday, Dear Mirage!

Happy Birthday To You!

Mirage smiled as she made a wish and blew out her candles. After cake and ice cream, Mirage opened gifts, and the party went on for some time before everyone else went home.

Just before Mirage was about to leave, Dash walked up to her. He was the only one who hadn't given her a gift.

"Sorry, Aunt Mirage. I had to wrap mine." Dash said as he handed it to her. She unwrapped it and gasped at seeing a clay statue that he had made in school. It was her in her usual attire and she was smiling as she had her arms crossed. She could tell it had been heated as the paint on it looked glassy.

Mirage smiled at it before she bent down and gave Dash a tight hug.

"Thank you, Dash. It may not have been on my birthday, but a nephew like you was the greatest gift I could ever ask for." Mirage said as Dash hugged her back, a smile on his face.

"You're welcome, Aunt Mirage." Dash said.

**UltimateDisneyInfinityFan interrupts this story for an important announcement! I have a new**** poll on my profile for a future crossover between The Incredibles and Kingdom Hearts. I can't decide which song to use in it. So, I thought I'd ask you! Cast your votes by September 4th and I'll decide on the song. Here are the choices.**

**Simple and Clean**

**Hikari**

**Sanctuary**

**Face My Fears**

**Don't Think Twice**

**Happy voting! Until next time, UltimateDisneyInfinityFan signing off.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20-How Much You Mean To Me.

Dash and Mirage were sitting on her couch, watching some TV.

"Oh, man, I'm telling you, Aunt Mirage. Nothing beats Looney Tunes." Dash said.

Mirage smiled, "I agree with you, Dash." she said before she heard patting on the roof. She looked outside and smiled at seeing rain in the street light.

"Well, Dash, it's past your bedtime. You don't want to be tired for our trip to the video game shop tomorrow, do you?" Mirage asked.

"No." Dash said before he walked to his room and climbed into bed. Mirage walked in and smiled at him.

"Dash, let me tell you something. All those months ago, I made the best decision of my life to come and babysit you and your siblings. You children touched my heart and gave my life a new meaning. I'm so grateful to you three for that. You opened my eyes to who I really am and made me much more than what I ever knew I could be. You children mean the most to me and you always will." Mirage said before she started to sing.

(Song owned by Corrinne May.)

It's funny how one thing happens,

and it changes your whole point of view.

Everything that seemed to matter,

gets cast aside for a better truth.

You're growing faster with every minute, second, photograph.

I wish I could spend more time with you.

My Little Nephew.

Every day's a new discovery.

I'm a child again, looking through your eyes.

With every step, you're teaching me,

How to fall, cry, get up, and smile.

You're growing faster with every minute, second, photograph.

I wish I could spend more time with you.

My Little Nephew.

But you're far away and I'm over here.

Memories are lost in the span of years.

So, when I go, will you miss me?

When I go, will you remember me?

You're growing faster with every minute, second, photograph.

I wish I could spend more time with you.

See, you'll learn to tie your shoes, say the sky is blue, and that your best friend is Winnie The Pooh.

My Little Nephew.

Dash smiled at her with tear-filled eyes before he hugged her, Mirage gladly returning it, tears in her own eyes.

"I love you, Aunt Mirage." Dash said.

"I love you too, Dash." Mirage said before she tucked Dash into bed and gave him a kiss on the forehead.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21-Mirage's Promise.

Dash looked in the window of a Gamestop as he walked down the street, having seen a Pikachu Nintendo Switch.

"Got your eye on that, Dash?" Mirage asked, walking up with a bag of groceries.

"Yeah! I wish I could buy it, but I don't have the money." Dash said.

Mirage looked at the price tag and smiled at seeing the console was $200 bucks.

"I'll tell you what, Dash. If the Underminer strikes again and we beat him, I'll buy you that Nintendo Switch and any games you want for it." Mirage said.

"You mean it?!" Dash asked.

"I sure do. In fact, I'll make it a promise." Mirage said.

"You're the best, Aunt Mirage." Dash said.

"I try." Mirage said with a smile.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22-Swimming.

Dash was sitting on his bed, watching TV, when he heard his door open and saw Mirage coming in.

"Hey, Aunt Mirage!" Dash said as he went and gave her a hug.

"Hey, sweetie!" Mirage said as she returned the hug.

"I'm glad Mom and Dad called you to babysit me." Dash said.

"Nothing but the best chance to spend time with my little nephew." Mirage said.

"Hey, do you wanna go swimming?" Dash asked.

"Yes. I would like nothing better." Mirage said.

Later, Mirage and Dash ran outside after changing into their swimwear and jumped into the pool.

"Woo! Nothing like a nice, cool swim to help you ease up!" Mirage said as she swam around.

"Right?" Dash asked before he got a water gun and shot at Mirage with it.

"Ah! You got me!" Mirage said, acting like she had been hit before she brought out a water gun and shot Dash back.

"Game on!" Dash said before they started a water gun battle that lasted for a while. After a few minutes, Dash got thirsty and ran into the house to fetch a drink. He came out with two glasses of lemonade and handed one to Mirage.

"Here's to a great bond between us, Aunt Mirage." Dash said as he raised his glass.

"Cheers!" Mirage said before they clinked glasses and drank as they swam around for a while longer before Dash went back on the wooden deck.

"What are you doing, Dash?" Mirage asked.

"I'm going to see if the water will make me run a little faster!" Dash said.

"Wait, Dash! I don't think that's a good…" Mirage didn't get to finish before Dash ran and had tripped and fell. Mirage was out of the pool and rushed over in a flash.

"Are you okay?!" she asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Dash said before he noticed he had skinned his leg.

"Let's get that bandaged up and then I'll make some lunch." Mirage said with a smile.

"Okay, can we go swimming more later?" Dash asked.

"I'd wait a couple of days, just until your leg heals up a bit." Mirage said.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23-National Bounce Day. (Credit goes to TheVoidHunter250 for the request!)

Dash and Mirage were walking along a street where they saw a bunch of trampolines, bouncy castles, pogo sticks, and many more inflatable stuff.

"Wonder what this is all about?" Dash asked before they saw a banner that said, "National Bounce Day!"

"It looks to me like it's some kind of festival. What say we get in on it?" Mirage asked.

"Yeah!" Dash said before they started towards the festivities. They first went in the bouncy house, bouncing around like ping pong balls, before they went to the bouncy target game, where Mirage won a giant plush of Aunt Incredible. They then bounced on a trampoline, where Mirage wowed everyone with her backflips. They then looked around for a bit before they saw flyers advertising two contests. One was a hoppity hop race and the other was basketball on a trampoline.

"Woah, cool!" Dash said before he noticed the prize, a great big trophy!

"Hey, Aunt Mirage, I'm gonna go win that trophy!" Dash said as he handed the plush to her and ran to join.

"Good luck!" Mirage called before she noticed that the prize for the race was a karaoke machine!

"Cool!" Mirage said before she went to join.

Later...

"3...2...1...GO!" the announcer said before firing a cap gun to start the race. Mirage bounced in Pace with the other contestants at first before she started to slowly pull out in front. However, an arrogant contestant started trying to knock her off the hoppity hop as she gained on Mirage. Mirage, however, did a backflip as the contestant tried to hit her off, making her stumble as Mirage crossed the finish line.

At the same time, Dash had just swiped the ball from his opponent and was fixing to score when the other kid tried to bounce under him to swipe the ball. He evaded at the last second and made the winning shot.

Later, Dash and Mirage were being cheered for as they held up their prizes, Mirage standing beside the karaoke machine and Dash holding up the trophy.

Once they made it back home, Dash looked at Mirage with excitement, "Tomorrow's the day the Underminer said he would return. Which means it's also the day I get a Nintendo Switch." he said.

Mirage smiled, "Then, we better fight hard. Night, Dash. I love you." she said.

"Love you, too, Aunt Mirage." Dash said before he went into his front door.

Later that night, as Mirage went to bed, she failed to notice, out in the woods near her house, there were a pair of menacing green glowing eyes...


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24-Mirage's Strange Attitude.

Dash and Mirage had just finished a battle with the Underminer and had won.

"All right, we did it!" Dash said as he hugged Aunt Incredible.

"We sure did, sweetie!" Mirage said.

Later, back at Mirage's house, Dash was dancing around in excitement. Mirage walked up smiling.

"So, Aunt Mirage, remember your promise?" Dash asked kindly.

"I sure do!" Mirage said before she suddenly jolted and gasped. She then closed her eyes and grabbed her head with her hand while she gritted her teeth before she opened her eyes again and looked at Dash, who looked back at her and noticed her eyes were suddenly glowing a lighter green. Then, she looked at Dash with an annoyed face.

"But you were reckless in that fight. Do you really think you deserve a Nintendo Switch after what you pulled?" she asked, her tone suddenly almost aggressive.

Dash was shocked. She had gotten after him already for it, but had still agreed to buy him the Nintendo Switch after the fight was over.

"Aunt Mirage, you said you would still do it. I already said I'm sorry." Dash said.

"Well, maybe I'd agree to that if I didn't have to spoil you just so you won't throw a tantrum when you don't get what you want!" Mirage said.

"Hey, I don't throw tantrums!" Dash said, offended.

"Maybe not, but I still think I'd be better off with a nephew who didn't act like such a spoiled little brat!" Mirage said.

Dash looked like he was about to cry before he looked at the ground in anger, "I hate you, Aunt Mirage." he said.

At that point, though, he failed to notice the green light fade from her eyes and heard her gasp loudly in a hurt tone. He looked at her and saw tears building in her eyes before she turned away from him and said, "Go home, Dash. I can't believe you said that." before she ran crying into her house. Dash stared angrily after her before he teared up himself and ran home himself.

The next day, Dash felt bad about his behavior, but still felt it was strange. Mirage's attitude just changed all of a sudden. He figured there had to be an explanation, especially with the way her eyes glowed green, but decided to just start out with an apology.

He walked up to Mirage's front door later that day, "I sure hope Aunt Mirage forgives me." he said.

Little did he know, he was being watched by three people from the bushes.

"He's back. Should we pull the trick again?" a girl asked.

"Yes." said a boy before he snapped his fingers.

Just as Dash was about to knock on the door, Aunt Incredible, with the glow back in her eyes, burst out of it and grabbed him by the throat.

"Aunt Mirage?! Why?!" Dash choked out.

Mirage smirked sinisterly, "Because I have a little brat for a nephew." she said in a scary tone before she threw him away. Once he landed, she rushed and gave him a strong punch to the gut, making him cough up spit.

Mirage then smirked before she blasted him back into a rock and readied her laser eyes before she shot, only for Violet to suddenly appear and put a force field around him.

"AUNT MIRAGE, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Violet shouted before Mirage started to attack her too, eventually causing a free-for-all when the rest of the Incredibles showed up. Aunt Incredible ended up overpowering all of them before she floated up into the air and stayed there for a few minutes before she looked at them with an evil smirk and said, "You will regret trying to fight against him." before she flew off into the city and started causing havoc. Everyone else looked after her with a troubled expression, especially Dash.

"Aunt Mirage…" he said.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25-The Mysterious Monsters.

The Incredibles took off after Aunt Incredible, being sure to rescue any civilians they saw in danger. After a while, they lost sight of her and soon saw a report on a giant TV.

"In other news, it seems that Aunt Incredible has started a surprise attack on the citizens of Metroville! This is one of many cases of people suddenly turning savage that has started since last night! The cause behind their behavior is still unknown to authorities at this time!" the panicked reporter said before the screen suddenly went to a No Signal screen.

"So, Aunt Mirage isn't the only one acting this way?" Dash asked before they heard what sounded like rushing footsteps. They looked and saw people running away from a horde of small creatures that had ears similar to Mickey Mouse, had green eyes and mouths, sharp teeth, and small, three-fingered hands and two-toed feet. They were also purple in color. They seemed to be made of ink. They were followed by similar creatures that had bodies like brooms and carrying buckets full of strange, ominous green liquid. The Incredibles watched as a child fell over and one of the creatures threw the green liquid at him, only for him to quickly get pulled up by his mother and drop his flip flop, which was hit by the liquid and melted with a scary hiss, as if it had been drenched in acid.

"What the heck are these things?!" Evelyn asked as the creatures took notice of them and rushed with ferocious growls.

"Here they come!" Mr. Incredible said. The fanged creatures leapt in the air, only to get fried by Voyd's energy blasts or Evelyn's weapons, punched or kicked. The creatures that resembled brooms threw the green liquid at them, only to get it bounced right back at them by Violet's force field. Once the creatures had been drenched enough in the green liquid, turning green themselves, they melted into the ground, groaning in pain.

"That was weird." Dash said before they were suddenly confronted by a horde of creatures that looked like giant eyeballs on legs. They tucked themselves into balls and rolled at them powerfully, with the Incredibles just barely managing to dodge them before they were attacked by more of the creatures that looked like brooms. They then started to fight back, but hurting the creatures was difficult due to their ink-like skin absorbing blows. It took about an hour for the Incredibles to either smash or fry them into puddles of melting goo. Just when they thought it was over, there was a loud rumble and a long purple stream flew over the roofs.

"What's that?!" Eric asked before they were suddenly confronted by a giant beast that looked like it was made of purple ink with four-fingered claws, horns like Maleficent on the top of its head, and a face like a sinister ghost made of green eyes and a green mouth. It let out a deep, eerie laugh before it roared, emitting green fog out of its mouth.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: The Return.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Voyd asked.

"Whatever it is, it's going down!" Violet shouted as she fired a large force field blade at the creature, only for it to have no effect as the creature's hand absorbed it.

"Well, let's try this!" Mr. Incredible said as Elastigirl trampolined him and he punched the creature's hand, only for his hand to get stuck as the creature laughed tauntingly and Mr. Incredible flew back onto the ground once he pulled his hand free. The creature then spit more of the green acid-like liquid out of its mouth, forcing them to dodge as it splattered and hit several buildings, melting away the paint and exposing the unpainted husk underneath.

"Holy macaroni! How do we fight something like that?!" Dash asked before a shadow cast over them from the sky. They looked and saw a giant black airship about the size of the Helicarrier that had a small craft heading from it in their direction. The most distinct thing about the airship, everyone noticed, was the large red R on the side of it.

"Oh, no, it's not…!" Mr. Incredible said.

"Forget your plans and prepare for trouble!" said a female voice.

"While you're at it, make it double!" said a male voice.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

Ah, do I really need to introduce these guys? You all know who says this drivel.

"(SIGH!) Team Rocket?! Don't tell us you're the ones who brought us this overgrown snot drop to play with?!" Violet said.

"Why, yes. We were trying to conduct an experiment to find a solution to make ourselves invincible, and this creature was born out of an insane chemical mixture!" James said.

"You've seen for yourselves that our plan to squash you out won't fail this time! The Blot is invincible!" Jessie said.

"The Blot?" Voyd asked.

"That's its name. Since it looks like a giant ink drop, it's only fitting." Meowth said.

"Well, what's that green stuff it's spewing? More importantly, what's your plan?" Eric asked.

"That green stuff is called Thinner. It can melt anything just like acid, even your suits and flesh." Meowth said.

"And, not only that, but the Thinner Gas it breathes can allow it to control people. Blot, give them a demonstration." Jessie said. The Blot then spotted a nearby brown-haired woman and breathed the Thinner Gas. The Incredibles watched in horror as she ended up breathing it and started coughing before she stopped. They then looked and noticed her blue eyes turned a light eerie green. The Blot then pointed at a crowd and the woman rushed towards them with immediate violent aggression. While all this was happening, the airship descended and out came several Team Rocket soldiers, all armed with weapons and Pokemon.

"And that's not all. Speed Demon, I'm sure you've seen this before. Once you realize what happened, you probably won't even want to fight us. Your spirit will be crushed! Guard, seize him." Jessie said. A guard walked past with a baton and was about to whack Dash with a baton, when Dash held up his hand and gripped it so tight he couldn't move it. Team Rocket didn't know it, but Dash had just done a puzzle that he had done by now a hundred times.

"Aunt Mirage + Thinner Gas = Green Eyes = Mind control =..." Dash stopped at the last part, having realized what it led to.

"Hey, Guard, what's taking so long?!" Jessie asked.

"I'm trying, but this kid won't-HUH?!" the guard said, having noticed his baton was gone from his hand. He looked and saw Dash holding it and glaring at him with his teeth clenched so hard, it would take the strength of a mule to pull something out of his mouth. Dash raised the baton and, without warning, struck the guard in the face, causing his nose and mouth to bleed and giving him two black eyes as he fell backwards, groaning in pain. Everyone looked shocked as Dash faced the rest of Team Rocket.

"_**TEAM ROCKET!**_" Dash yelled so loud that the others had to cover their ears. HE then rushed towards the evil goons with the baton raised as he yelled in pure rage.

* * *

**Team Rocket's sinister plan has backfired, leaving them in the cross-hairs of a furious Dash. They'll soon learn that when they push even one of the Incredibles too far, nothing will keep them from striking back. What does Speed Demon have planned for the sinister agents? Can the Blot be defeated, or is this the end of the Incredibles?! Find out next time on Dash and His Incredible Aunt!**


End file.
